


Roman Reigns SMUT Alphabet

by ReignMyWorld



Series: Roman Reigns Alphabet Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, Smut Alphabet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: Roman Reigns SMUT Alphabet from A to Z





	Roman Reigns SMUT Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/178362894117/roman-reigns-smut-alphabet

**A=Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Roman likes to take his time with you after sex, meaning he tends to hold you close in his arms while your head would rest on his chest, his fingertips would trail gently of your arms, while he places a kiss on your head. He just enjoys having you so close to him and neither he nor you care of your bodies still being sweaty or your liquids still on each other’s bodies. After all, you had just experienced a beautiful connection and neither you nor Roman are willing to break it in order to take a shower.

**B=Body Part** (Their favorite body part of their partners & their own)

Apart from your beautiful eyes, that he could get lost in and your tempting lips, that know how to kiss him just the right way, he absolutely loves your pussy and he makes no big secret about it. He loves his lips exploring it, his tongue gliding through your folds, feeling the taste of you.  
As for his own body part it is for one his hands with those extremely long fingers, that could bring you to your orgasm on a regular basis due to their skillful play as well as his dick for the same reasons. He knows that you love it, having proven it more than just once and you paying extra attention to it, results in him appreciating it quite alike.

**C=Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Roman prefers coming inside of you, filling you up while shooting his load into you, marking you as his doing so. He loves pulling out of you while his seed is still dripping out of your pussy, running down your thighs. Since he’s not afraid to taste himself on your pussy, you constantly have to be prepared that he begins to eat you out, once he is done with fucking you, tasting his own seed as well as your juices quite alike, making you scream out in pure pleasure.  
However, it also turns him on completely when you suck him off, letting him cum into your mouth and instead of spitting it out, opening your mouth just wide enough to show him what a mess he had created, before you would swallow every single drop. Cumming all over your face or your chest is not something he is a big fan of and he would only do so if you explicitly asked him to, but anything with placing his seed inside of you turns him on incredibly.

**D=Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory)

It’s not really a dirty secret but from time to time he likes to drive you mad, likes to get you extremely angry as he knows that this would lead to the both of you letting out your frustration in the bedroom. He knows that you want him to be extremely rough with you during those occasions, not holding back. He knows that you would give him a certain control until you decided that it was your turn to take it. That switch in dominance is what turns him on completely and he knows that you are the only woman he can experience that to the fullest with as you feel the exact same way. Rough and hard angry sex as well as passionate and longing make up sex go hand in hand for the both of you and if he has to create a scenario like that on purpose, why shouldn’t he?

**E= Experience** (How experienced are they?)

Roman is extremely experienced. Before you, there were a lot of women and you know damn well about it. He had affairs, he had one night stands, some of them were older like him, some of them the same age, some of them a little younger. He has gathered enough experience to improve his way of love making to the max, having learned a few kinks here and there, that he wasn’t aware before that he would like them.  
You had your troubles first, fearing that maybe he would hold on to his former lifestyle but he pretty soon proved you wrong, showing you that you are the only woman for him. You love learning from his experience, letting him take you on a journey, trying something new, that you wouldn’t have tried with another partner in your past.

**F= Favorite Position**

There are too many to name them as Roman finds pleasure with you in whatever position you are comfortable in. However, he prefers those where he has full access, being able to bury himself deep inside of you. He’s a huge fan of getting your legs above your head so he can fully push inside of you and while doing so he likes to fuck your pussy and your ass quite alike.  
You on top of him, no matter whether it is you riding him cowboy style or him pressing you against the wall, making sure that you can sink on him deeper and harder than before is another position he absolutely loves.

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

Roman takes making love to you respectively fucking you rather seriously. Cracking a joke is rather rare for him as he would either tell you how much he loves you while he was making love to you or he would tell you to scream his name, letting him know whether he should fuck you even harder, depending on the mood the both of you were in and whether it was rather rough or vanilla sex. It all depends on the circumstances and the scenario you both find yourself in.

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes,   
etc.)

As much as Roman loves the hair on his head, he loves to have every other part of his body shaved. He can’t even say why but he just enjoys the feeling of there being no hair in the way, imagining that it must be more enjoyable for you as well as you place your kisses over his body and as you are getting down on him with no hair in the way whatsoever.  
Nevertheless, he is willing to listen to you and if you tell him that you would love to see him trimmed instead of completely shaved, he definitely will grant you that wish. As for you he loves when you are clean shaven, although he doesn’t mind either if there are some curls in the way as he just loves you the way you are.

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)

Just like with everything else this depends on the mood you’re both in and the sex you had agreed on. You love it when Roman gets rough with you, when he fucks you like you were his and his only. But no matter how rough he can get, he’s always making sure that he doesn’t hurt you, that you are alright with the way he’s fucking you. If he has the impression that he’s getting to rough he slows down automatically so you don’t need to have the feeling of telling him that it is too much.  
When it’s rather sensual love making and rather sensitive sex that you are in the mood for, he would give you every possible affection, taking all the time with you, extending the foreplay, telling you over and over again how much he loved you. Roman basically can be anything from rough to sweet, from sensual to passionate just like you want him to be.

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Being on the road on a regular basis has its ups and downs. One of those downs certainly is that you weren’t around all the time. Although Roman tries to save his hunger for you whenever he returns, he can’t help to jack off from time to time, especially if he wakes up after a rather vivid dream about you or you sending him an explicit photo of you.  
However, masturbating is something he just does occasionally when he really can’t wait until he returns home to you. Jacking off at home, however, is nothing uncommon. Not that he needed to, of course not, but you just love watching him while he’s stroking himself just like he loves watching you rubbing your clit. That is something you sometimes add to your foreplay, both of you appreciating it.

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

With the both of you being rather open and adventurous with regard to your sex life both of you have your kinks. Roman loves to tie you up, loves to see you not being able to move while he would roam your body, pleasuring you to the full extent. It is nothing too BDSM, but seeing you exposed to him turns him on massively. He likes to have control over you but he also has a thing for you taking it over, telling him exactly what you want him to do to you.  
He also loves when neither of you is allowed to make a sound, keeping your moans to a minimum, suppressing your moans and screams, looking who can go longer that way.  
One of his kinks definitely would be watching you how you rub and finger yourself until your whole body would tremble from the sweet orgasm that would wash over you.

**L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)

Most of all he prefers it in the security of your own home, although no room is safe. Under the shower, on the couch, on the bed, bent over the kitchen table, in front of the open fire… You both had been there and done that. He mostly likes to make love to you at home where you both could let go, where you could be as loud as you wanted to be.  
However, he isn’t reluctant to do it elsewhere. There had been times where you felt his fingers explore you in a dark movie theater or a restaurant while no-one around you would have suspected anything. There had been times where you were visiting him backstage and you would find a secret corner for a fast quickie, before he had to go to the ring. Roman is basically open for everything just like you are.

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Roman basically doesn’t need much when you are concerned. You turn him on like no other woman had ever turned him on before. That doesn’t mean that he tries to sleep with you constantly, of course not, but just being away for a few days, coming back home to you is enough to make him want you in every single way. You making him angry on purpose, you whispering in his ear how much you missed him and how you couldn’t wait to feel his dick inside of you, you training with him so he doesn’t have to do it alone,… All of that is motivation for him to get him going.

**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Roman is pretty much open to anything as long as the both of you are consent with it. However, he would never go for any extreme kinks. Role-play to a certain degree for example is fine but things like rape play, choking until you pass out and hardcore stuff like that is definitely off the table and you both agree on that. You know your limits, you know how far you can go with it being enjoyable for the both of you but everything that would pass that line is an absolute no-go for him and you couldn’t agree more.

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

It is almost a draw as Roman absolutely loves when you go down on him, sucking him off just the right way until he would cum in your mouth. However, he prefers orally pleasing you almost a little bit more. He loves your taste, loves to explore you with his tongue, loves to lick your juices up while you are moaning and screaming out his name, your whole body trembling under his touch. He puts your pleasure over his own although that is a pretty tough thing to say since eating you out gives him almost as much pleasure as it gives you. You know that you will scream his name in ecstasy as soon as he’s getting down on you, because he knows damn well which way he has to lick and suck on your clit to have you coming hard and he doesn’t hold back on that.

**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Roman is all in. He can be fast and rough, he can be slow and sensual. He can push himself into you in an agonizing pace, he can push into you with one fast thrust. He can be passionate, he can be all about foreplay. Once again your overall mood decides in which way he’s fucking you. And there is no rule that you are bound to one pace only. Shifting between vanilla sex and rough sex, taking you hard one moment before he would slowly move into you the next is something he had mastered, something he likes to drive you insane with to the full extent.

**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often,   
etc.)

Roman is all for proper sex. Taking his time with you, pleasuring you, him and you spending quality time together is how he prefers it. When he’s at home, he’s making sure that he catches up on all of those times, the both of you are missing out on while he’s on tour. You have days, where you would sleep with each other shortly after you had woken up, only to repeat it once or twice throughout the day. Quickies are something Roman is okay with, especially when you visit him during a show and you don’t have much time for anything else, but besides that sex for him has to be proper, has to take its time and has to be equally satisfying for you and him quite alike.

**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Yes and no. He’s adventurous just like you are. He is willing to try something new if you ask him to, just like he is honest enough to let you know if he wants to experiment with something. He loves being intimate with you, loves exploring you, loves seeing you naked, so if that means experimenting, trying out something new, he’s definitely okay with it. But again, both of you have to be content with it and extreme things are definitely off the table.

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)

Just like his in ring stamina, Roman’s stamina during sex is on point. If you need him to, he can take two - four rounds and we’re not talking 5 minutes rounds here. He knows what he is doing, he knows how to drag out your orgasm, he knows how to push your buttons until you beg him to increase his pace. You even had to cancel meetings with friends because you felt that you could go on for one more round, not wanting to miss out on it. And let’s be honest, you don’t regret those last minutes cancellations one bit.

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Not really. Roman has no problem with toys, not at all and he is quite aware that you own a thing or two. However, he is not really in need to use them on himself and he knows that when he’s sleeping with you, you aren’t in need of them either. Sometimes you add them to spice up things a little more but it is nothing out of the ordinary. Rather the common things like using a vibrator on your clit while his dick keeps thrusting into your pussy.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Roman absolutely loves to tease you, but again, he let’s your mood decide. If he feels that you need him rather to hurry up, he puts his teasing aside. If he sees that he can take his time, he will do so. Eating you out until you’re close to your orgasm only to leave you hanging then, ponding into you just to stop seconds before you tumble over the edge are things he enjoys and although they kind of drive you mad, you nevertheless enjoy them as you know how great the reward is, that’s waiting for you.

**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Roman is rather quiet. There are a lot of low groans, moans and growls as well as a lot of things that he would mutter into your ear to turn you on. From time to time his groans can get a little louder but nothing too uncommon. He loves it when you yell his name in pleasure while he rather grunts yours while shooting his load into you.

**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Since Roman is training regularly either in the gym or the performance center, you keep him company from time to time. During a few occasions you found yourselves alone there. Having sex in the ring after the performance center had emptied except for the both of you is something you could have definitely crossed off your bucket list several times already. It didn’t matter wether it was on the floor or in the corner while you were sitting on the ropes, you definitely knew how to have fun there, while he was talking dirty to you, turning you on even more than you already were.  
Besides that he loves marking you as his. Hickeys, bites, slaps, anything that leaves a visible mark that you belong to him. He also gets a kick out of the fact that you share his passion of leaving visible marks on his body, scratches on his back, hickeys on his shoulders and chest, that he has trouble covering when he’s wearing his ring gear. He is a sucker for that and he made sure to let you know about that rather early in your relationship.

**X = X-Ray** (Let s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s bigger than average, probably around 7 to 8 inches, circumsised, not too thick to handle but definitely thick enough to fill you completely. And he sure as hell knows how to use those 7 to 8 inches he had been given to pleasure you.

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Definitely pretty high, given that he has to catch up on the times he’s not at home. He’s basically always in the mood and having sex with you three times a day definitely wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary if you want him to. Since you can’t get enough of him, you are perfectly fine with his sex drive and stamina.

**Z = ZZZ** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It absolutely depends. If the both of you are exhausted, it is possible that you fall asleep pretty quickly afterwards in each other’s arms. During other times, however, you would just lay there with him holding you, his hand lazily trailing over your arm or your back and you would enjoy that intimacy, talking about the most random things before you would doze off after quite some time, after having shared a few sweet kisses here and there.


End file.
